


After The Accident

by FlintThePup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Embarrassment, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Original Character(s), Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintThePup/pseuds/FlintThePup
Summary: 18 year old Jonah's hopes for indepence are dashed when an ATV accident leaves him helpless, and dependent on his father's care. As the boy and his daddy grow closer, they begin to explore both Jonah's little side, and their own taboo attraction to one another.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Jonah. I'm a 18 year old student living in Texas. This is the story of how I learned to love being diapered and babied.

It was just a handful of days into summer vacation when I had the fateful accident that would change the course of my life. I was riding ATVs with some friends when I lost control and crashed, breaking several bones and receiving burns, though they were thankfully minimal.

I awoke to a sterile hospital room. With my father, Ben sitting by my bed. My father is a handsome man of 41. He has short blond hair and kind blue eyes. And today those eyes showed an incredible mix of pain and joy.  
He instantly barraged me with questions as to how I was feeling, but i simply replied "I'm ok, Dad! I feel fine. How long was I out?" 

"Just 5 hours sweetheart. The doctor said you should make a full recovery" he replied sweetly. 

"Shouldn't you let someone know I'm up?" I asked 

He left the room and returned with a doctor and nurse. The doctor explained my situation as the nurse checked my vitals. He told me that I had several broken bones in my legs and arms, a cracked rib, minor head trauma, and first degree burns. Because of this I would be confined to a wheelchair until my legs healed and I would need someone to help me with basic tasks until the casts could be taken off my hands.

My dad enthusiastically offered 

" I'll be happy to assist with whatever he needs. My schedule is quite open."

My dad is an English Lit professor, and he had already set aside the summer for working on his novel.

Even though I was now an adult I felt a great sense of comfort from knowing that my dad was so willing, cheerful even at the prospect of caring for me day and night.

The doctor and nurse finished up and took their leave, leaving me alone with my father.

As I relaxed in my drugged haze i began to examine my own body. I couldn't feel the pain of my injuries but I was experiencing an odd sensation. A peek under the covers confirmed my suspicion. I was wearing a diaper, and was wetting it without any control. The warmth spread across my groin as I was helpless to stop the flow. My face turned red as I soaked myself.

"Is everything ok,buddy?" My dad asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. But I think I just wet myself."  
I could barely get the words out between the humiliation and the haze of painkillers.

"Oh, that's nothing to worry about Jonah. You're on a lot of meds. I'll get the nurse." He said casually 

"No!" I shouted. The fear of being changed by a complete stranger cut through my tired mind.

"Well you need to be cleaned up." He pondered. "Would you be ok if I did it?" 

"I guess that would be ok.Thanks." I said weakly.

"I'll just get what we need and explain I'll be taking care of that for you." He said and walked out of the room .

I lied there alone in disbelief. This morning I was a young man on the cusp of independence. Now I was laying helpless, waiting for my dad to change my diaper.

He returned after a short while. Carrying several items wrapped in dull white packaging.  
"Hey there, Jonah. I don't want you to worry about a thing. I'll take care of this in no time." He said in a comforting tone.  
He pulled my sheet down, revealing my sodden diaper.  
"You'll feel so much better once you're clean and dry." He said.  
He opened the diaper, causing me to blush as he looked at my penis. A modest 3 inches when flaccid.  
"Don't be embarrassed. It's nothing I haven't seen before" He said with casual indifference.

He wiped my whole groin area with fatherly care. Making sure I was clean, even between my thighs and under my balls. Luckily I kept my body hair shaved. Or it would have been quite an ordeal.

"I'm sorry you have to do this for me" I said with shame.

"It's no big deal. I probably changed you 1000 times. What's a few more?"

"Thank you, Daddy." The childish name just slipped from my mouth. But as he heard it I saw a smile cross his face.

He grabbed a bottle of talcum and shook a snowfall of sweet-smelling powder onto my privates. A wave of calm washed over me as I breathed in the nostalgic scent, and I closed my eyes.

"Can you lift your rump a little?" My dad asked, and I complied automatically, as if it were totally natural for me.

He put a fresh diaper under me and taped it up tightly, with practiced hands.

"All done. Guess your old man's still got it." He said with satisfaction.

At this moment the pent up emotion of the situation hit me. And I began to cry softly.

He quickly brought a tissue to my face, gingerly wiping away the tears.  
"I'm sorry, honey. I know this must be terribly hard for you. But just know that Daddy's here for you, just like always." He said.

He hugged me tightly, careful not to hurt my arms or rib.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked.  
I nodded and laid back as he put on Spider-Man:Homecoming on his iPad.

Many emotions stirred within me. But chief among them was wonder at what my life was about to become.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the hospital room as early morning light flooded through the window. I must have fallen asleep watching the movie. My dad was sitting there asleep on the chair next to me. 

I had wet my diaper heavily in my sleep. Just like when I was a little boy. For some reason I had an urge to wake my father by crying. But I pushed down the odd impulse and simply said "Dad.Dad, wake up." In a groggy voice.

He awoke with a sleepy yawn/moan and stretched his arms in back.  
"Hey Jonah, how you feeling?" He asked

"I'm alright. But I think my pain meds are wearing off." I had a dull ache in my limbs.  
"And I had another little "accident". " I said sheepishly.

"You can just hit this button for more painkillers. There's a limit on it of course." I press the button with my bandaged left hand.

"As for the accident, I can't say I'm surprised. It took a long time to get you dry at night, as I recall."

He was right. And had bedwet almost every night until I was 8 and then occasionally for a few more years. Dad had always taken care of it with a smile. Changing my diaper and getting me ready for the day.

This reminiscence made me realize how lucky I really was to have Dad. My mother had died when I was a baby. Leaving my dad to raise me on his own. He did everything you would expect of a loving father, and mother. And I never once heard him complain about it.

He didn't date again until I was in middle school. So I never had a step-mother, or step-father. My dad came out as bisexual when I was 13. He was worried I would see him differently, but it made no difference to me. And I liked his new boyfriend Terry, but they unfortunately broke up shortly thereafter.

When I was 14 I felt quite sure I was gay. My interest in the male body had become almost obsessive, in no small part because of the peeks I had sneaked at Terry and my Dad.   
So I came out to my dad, and as expected he gave me nothing but love and support. I know he would have done the same even if he hadn't been queer himself.

As my father stood up, I could see he had morning wood. His thick cock straining against his jeans. But I said nothing.

He quickly started changing me in much the same way as last night. As if changing his 18 year old son's pee pee diaper was as normal a chore as brushing your teeth.

Thankfully my own manhood remained flaccid, even as he wiped it clean. Probably still numb. I thought.  
As he finished up I said  
"I'm pretty hungry dad. Can you get us some breakfast?"

"Of course, you've got to keep your strength up if you want to heal." He replied before departing.

I had almost fallen back asleep when he returned with a tray containing two plates of pancakes and sausage and two iced coffees. As he set them down I realized I would need help to eat.

"I'm gonna need your help." I said softly. "No problem, we'll do one for you, one for me." He replied, and did just that. Cutting up our food and alternating between feeding me and himself. Occasionally bringing the straw of the iced coffee to my lips.

Even though it was just hospital cafeteria food it was delicious and strangely seemed to warm my whole body. Though maybe that was the intimate, loving manner in which I ate it.

As I ate dad said.   
"It will be visiting hours soon. Do you feel up to seeing your friends?"

"Yeah that will be nice"

The nurse came in to check me over and my dad excused himself to the restroom. I felt a pang of jealousy that he could just go to the toilet as he pleased.   
How far had I fallen from adulthood?

The nurse preformed her examination professionally, and said "Everything looks good. You're lucky you didn't get any permanent injuries."  
" I suppose so" I replied   
"I see you're dry. Did your dad change you?" She asked  
I answered "Yes" in my smallest possible voice and she took her leave.

My dad came back and confirmed I was ok, before putting on some TV on his iPad. "Will you be ok if I run home for a shower? Just call me with the voice assistant on your phone if you need to."

I told him I would be fine and he hugged me before leaving.

I sat and watched TV in a haze until my friends, Andy and Dev arrived. We chatted for a while and they were kind enough not to make a big deal of my condition, or ask a bunch of questions. 

Talking with them made me feel more normal. Which was nice, but as we talked I started feeling fatigued and they left to let me rest.

A short time later I began to feel a pressure in my bowels and my stomach rumbled. I began thinking about what to do. Wetting was one thing but soiling myself was just too much. I could call my nurse and she could maybe get me to a toilet, but I still felt too shy, so I decided to call my dad.

But as I called him I heard his phone ringing down the hall. He was already back. He came in and asked 

"What do you need sport?"

"I need to go number 2, bad. Can you help me to the toilet?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to move you yet. But I'm sure there's a bedpan somewhere." He checked the small drawers of the nightstand for a bedpan and finding nothing checked the closet, then the small bathroom. 

As he searched the pressure in my bowels grew. And I felt a piece of poo starting to make it's way out.

"I can't hold it Daddy!" I said with distress.

He came over as quickly as he could. But it was too late. A load fart filled the seat of my diaper with soft mess. And after that I could do nothing but let nature take it's course and empty my bowels.   
One log after another squeezed out and mushed between the soft padding and my ass.

I started to weep softly, I had been absolutely emasculated in front of the man I respected most. And I had no escape.

My dad simply kissed me on the forehead then the cheek. And then held my head tightly against his shoulder.   
"There's no need to cry sweetboy, this will all be over soon. I want you to know how proud of you I am. And nothing will change that"

As he held me I wet myself without even realizing I needed to pee. Something about his comforting touch made using my diaper feel as natural as when I was a baby.

"Just relax. I'll get you all cleaned up. Then do you want me to give you a sponge bath? I can let the nurse do it if you want." He said reassuringly.

"I want you to do it, Daddy." I said weakly.

He untaped the diaper and surveyed the damage. His nose squinched as he caught a whiff of my mess. I had filled my diaper with two days worth of soft poop. And my whole bottom was dirty. I felt 2" tall as my Daddy looked at me in this miserable state. 

"You really had to go. But I'll get you taken care of" he said.   
My daddy wiped as much of the mess as possible into the dirty diaper then cleaned my rump all over.

"I need to clean out your uh... hole, just warning you." Now he seemed embarrassed.

"Ok, daddy it's fine" I said before he wrapped a finger in a wipe and carefully entered my asshole.   
The coldness of the wipe and the motion of his finger made me wince and give a full body shiver.  
He pulled his finger out and said "One more time sweetheart" as he squirted diaper rash ointment on to his now uncovered finger. I tried to relax as he rubbed the ointment all around my hole, then inside it. My cock grew hard as he coated my anus with the ointment, and I blushed heavily. 

"Don't be ashamed, happens to everybody." He wiped off my hard cock and it throbbed at his touch. I looked away trying to avoid eye contact, and noticed he was also half erect.

Am I really turning him on? I wondered, as he finished cleaning me. I had always found my father handsome. But I never imagined he felt that way about me.

"I'm going to get stuff for a sponge bath will you be ok without a diaper for now?"

Even with all I had been through this was still humiliating. Was he really asking if could hold it without a diaper for a few minutes? I was so embarrassed all I could do was nod. 

As he left me alone on the bed I was overcome by emotion. I felt ashamed, small, emasculated, but above all I felt frustrated. Why was I so turned on by that? I'd never felt such an odd mix of sensations.

I felt a strong urge to jerk off but my bandaged hands were useless. There was no chance of relief. So I tried to think about anything else.

Daddy, as I now found myself thinking of him. Returned with a basin, soap and sponges.

"You'll feel a lot better once you're clean. I'm sure." He said with a smile.

"I know it's gonna be weird getting bathed." He said as he wet the sponge and started scrubbing my chest.

"It's alright. Can we just talk about something... normal?" I asked

"Sure" He replied, before chatering away about basketball, his favorite topic.

The familiar discussion helped to make the situation more comfortable. As he tenderly washed my torso and the unbandaged portions of my arms.

But as he started washing my privates things got uneasy. My cock got hard again, a fact neither of us acknowledged. And he washed my groin, ass, and thighs as quickly as possible. Trying to keep up the casual conversation as he did so. 

He quickly taped me into a new diaper and hugged me. 

"Be strong son. It takes strength to get through hard times, even when you feel weak." He said

I nodded. "I'm feeling sleepy. Could you turn the light off and put my audiobook on?" I asked.

He did just that and sat down in his chair.

"You don't have to stay here with me. If you don't want to." I said sadly.

"Jonah, there's nowhere I'd rather be.  
And besides, I spoke to the doctor. I can take you home tomorrow morning" He replied. 

Satisfied by that I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Daddy woke me a few hours later to feed me soup and change me. It was almost becoming routine for me to lay there helpless as he assisted me with the most basic of tasks.

After a while he scooted his chair closer to the bed and asked  
"Do you mind if we cuddle? As best as we can anyway?" 

I could tell he was worried I wouldn't want to. I replied, simply "That would be wonderful, Daddy"

He put his arm around me and I rested my head against his shoulder. Though we had to position ourselves awkwardly because of my injuries, I still felt more comfortable than I had I years.

We watched TV for a little while, until we both feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I dreamt of many things that last night in the hospital, waking up in a warm, wet diaper and a warm,dry bed, before being changed by my loving father and sent off to school. I also dreamed of my first kiss, just last year with a boy in my science class, and I dreamt of the time I got home early and padded softly down the hall to peek through the doorframe of my father's bedroom, so I could watch him make passionate love to his boyfriend. All these memories became hazy and indistinct as I slowly rose to consciousness.

I was alone in my room and feeling a bit of pain as the meds had worn off.  
I looked down under the covers and saw that I had wet heavily and I had morning wood, quite uncomfortably pressing against the soggy padding.

I was desperate for release but I knew my father would be back soon and was afraid to try anything, so I tried to make myself flaccid by doing the most boring math I could in my head.

A few minutes later my father arrived with a wheelchair and said   
"Oh good, you're up. Now we can get out of this place"

My dad always hated hospitals so I wasn't surprised by his eagerness to get me home. He saw my soggy diaper and dutifully changed it in his usual casual manner,his face a mask of caring and fastidiousness. He made no note of my partially erect cock, most likely he was as embarrassed about it as I.

Once I was taped tightly into a fresh diaper he carefully dressed me in a pair of loose pajama shorts and a soft t shirt.  
I was glad the clothes were comfy and would hide my humiliating undergarment.

He put me in the wheelchair and wheeled me out to his car, he lifted me into the passenger seat and buckled me.  
I was a slim guy and Daddy was in good shape, but i was still surprised at the ease with which he lifted me. The sharp click of the buckle was comforting to me, an audible representation of safety.

He put on the radio and chatted idly on the long ride home, trying to distract me, which I appreciated.

I just looked at the hazy, gray day out the window, being soothed by the steady plink of raindrops on the car roof.

When he arrived home Daddy carefully brought me inside in my wheelchair, I found the smooth motion as he pushed it soothing even though it represented my total lack of freedom.

"Anything I can do for you sport? Anything at all?" He asked with clear concern in his voice. He was trying so hard to make this easy on me, but he could still see my mood worsening, and I imagine he felt powerless to stop it.

I tried to put on a brave face for him and said "I just want to take a nap in my own bed. But thank you for everything"  
I managed to eek out a slight, warm smile for him, thinking on all he had done for me.

As he took me to my room he said   
"I've only done what dads are supposed to, look out for their boys."  
He said in his humble,fatherly tone. 

He lifted me onto my bed (I was growing used to this it seemed) and covered me gently, seemingly on a whim he padded over to my closet and retrieved Mister Red, my stuffed fox. I had always loved Mister Red and I kept him even when I gave my other toys as hand me downs to younger cousins.

He layed Mister Red down on my chest and kissed me softly on the forehead.

He said "Sweet dreams, my boy" as he softly walked out flicking the light off as he went.

I was still feeling dismal as I lay there in the dark, but my bed was soft and warm, and I knew I was loved.

That was enough to guide me off to pleasant, deep sleep.

I awoke feeling cocooned in my covers, cozy warm had become unpleasant hot and I weakly uncovered myself with my injured limbs.

I had wet myself, but just a little bit. It was not unpleasant and the feeling of slight dampness had become my new normal. 

My greater concern was that my cock had become hard as I slept, and now it was painfully pressing against the tight confines of my diaper, throbbing desperately for release.

I normally masturbated frequently, so I was unused to the uncomfortable pent up feelings.

I knew I needed to find some method of release, but my bandaged hands made jacking off impossible.

Instead I positioned a pillow such that I could comfortably rub my padded crotch against it. I slid off my shorts to minimize the padding between my cock and the pillow and started to softly hump.

The feeling was rather unpleasant, my hard cock rubbing against the damp diaper. I tried to hump and thrust in different positions but none brought me any release.

As the pain of my injuries slowly grew, probably from the exertion, I started to softly cry, still humping away pathetically as I did so.

Just at that moment, perhaps the lowest of my young life, my Daddy entered the room.

It was plain on his caring but surprised face that he understood exactly what I was doing, what I was failing to do rather. 

He looked at me for a terribly long second and then said "Sweetheart, you could've just asked for help" in his usual warm tone.

I froze and stared up at him, so humiliated I felt like I could die.  
I laid back and in a shocked and perplexed voice asked "Wha... What do you mean?..." 

His face was as warm and caring as ever, his body language confident and gentle as he sat next to me on the bed.  
He looked at the hard bulge in my soggy diaper and then met my gaze.  
"If you needed to masturbate you could've just said so. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Daddy explained warmly.

"Would you really help? I mean, you're my daddy..." I said demurely, averting my eyes.

Daddy gently laid a hand on my shoulder and said "Of course, baby. I don't see how it's any different from feeding you and cleaning you. It's just another thing that needs done."

I looked up at him with a smile and said  
"Will you please take care of me, Daddy? I really need to cum."

Daddy silently nodded and untaped my diaper, exposing my hard cock, shiny with piss and precum.

My cock was 4.5" hard, below average and tiny compared to his. I had always been embarrassed about it.

Daddy cooed softly and said "Just relax, boy. I'll be gentle." As he rubbed his right hand with baby oil.

True to his word he began to softly and slowly stroked my cock, gently massaging up and down the length.

I gasped at the stimulation and softly moaned " That feels so good daddy..." through the waves of pleasure.

"Shhh... I know baby. Just let Daddy make it all better" he whispered in my ear. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine and made me break out in goosebumps, bringing a sly grin to Daddy's face.

As he slowly ramped up the speed of his strokes I moaned and wiggled, grinding my ass against the soft seat of the open diaper. "I'm gonna cum, Daddy! I can't hold it!" I desperately gasped out.

"It's ok, let it out, Kitten." He said reassuringly. 

He hadn't called me Kitten since I was a toddler, hearing it made me feel so strange, innocent and naughty all at once.

I finally exploded with ecstasy, shooting stream after stream of hot cum. As soon as I started Daddy lifted up the front of the diaper and aimed my cock at it, making me cover the damp padding in seed. As I finished cumming I panted heavily and threw my head back on the soft pillow.

"Feel better now, baby boy?" Daddy asked teasingly. I could only reply with a satisfied nod.

I looked over at him and felt tears welling up in my eyes again. I was so overcome with emotion I didn't know what to do.  
"I don't know why, Daddy. But I think I just need to cry. Is that ok?" I asked in a weak voice.

Daddy began to wipe the piss and spunk off my softening cock and changed me into a fresh diaper, as humiliating as it was it had become routine.  
"I understand, Jonah. Cry all you like, and I think I have something that may help." He said in a compassionate tone.

As I started to gently sob he took a pacifier out of his pocket and presented it to me. I was surprised, but for some reason the soft rubber nipple was enticing to me. I opened my lips and let him slide the paci in, then took a few tentative sucks.

Daddy laid down next to me cuddling me close and holding me tight, carefully so as not to aggravate my injuries.

I laid my head against his shoulder and sobbed heavily, darkening his shirt with tears. As I cuddled him I sucked my paci; falling into a steady rhythm as he cooed and rubbed my back.

I felt so at peace letting all my worries and fears out in my Daddy's strong arms. Every negative emotion slowly draining out.

After several minutes of this I noticed for the first time that Daddy's thick manhood had gotten hard in his pants. For some reason the idea that I had giving him an erection made me feel happy and proud.

I spit the paci out, unable to use my hands, and said, "Daddy, you're hard..." in a nervous but sweet voice.

Daddy just softly said "Nothing for you to worry about baby boy. I can take care of it." He sounded a bit sad.

He got up and softly padded my back.  
"Anytime you need help with anything, just ask. I'll do anything for my baby boy." He said kindly.

"Ok, I love you, Daddy." I said, meaning it in every sense.

"Love you too, Jonah." Daddy said, as he delicately placed the paci between my lips and gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

Daddy smiled brightly before turning on the TV for me and walking out the door


	4. Chapter 4

In the next few weeks following my return home, Daddy and I fell into a happy routine. He tended to all of my needs, always with a smile on his face, and I slowly became more comfortable letting him.  
It felt good to let Daddy take full charge of my well being, the way he did when I was little, and I could sense he found it fulfilling as well. Maybe he was even relieved to have this time with his son, before I went to college and began to live my own life?

I spent my days catching up on TV and doing some studying of college prep material, though Daddy insisted I rest my brain as well as body.  
I also started to invite friends over again, although it was somewhat awkward having them around when Daddy would come to feed me or send them from the room so he could change me. It clearly embarrassed me how open and nonchalant he was around them, regarding my needs, but I couldn't complain. He was taking care of me with no complaints, after all.

I slept with Mister Red every night now, needing him almost as much as I had as a toddler. And daddy offered my paci whenever I was feeling anxious, as infantile as it was, I couldn't deny how comforting I found it..

Twice since that first night home, I asked my Daddy to help me masturbate. Both times he simply smiled, said “Sure thing, kitten” and did it just like any other task. I would moan and shake with pleasure as he gently coaxed the tension from my body, and I would lay back in pure bliss when he was finished.

But something nagged at me. Each time he pleasured me he would grow hard, his thick cock straining against the confines of the loose sweatpants he wore around the house.  
When he left me after the deed, I knew in my heart he needed release, and I knew that next time, I didn't want him to have to do it himself.

That brings us to the rainy Saturday night, when Daddy and I would become something more than father and son.

“Bathtime,sweetheart! Hope you're ready to get soapy!” Daddy called through my door.  
His words gave the illusion of a warning, but he came through the door before I could possibly react. Privacy had become a thing of the past for us, though I strangely didn't mind.

I looked up from the book I was reading on my tablet, luckily I could use it, as I had regained some mobility in my right hand, and voice commands worked for anything I couldn't manage.

The night was terribly muggy, so I was dressed in only a diaper. As strange as it still was to lay about like that, I had grown quite used to the comforting fit of the cushy garments. On the other hand daddy was dressed in a soft pair of plaid pajama pants and a white tank top, which to my delight, was just a bit too short and exposed a few inches of daddy's toned midriff. .

“I'm ready! It will feel nice after this sweaty heat today…” I replied enthusiastically as Daddy came up to me and kissed the top of my head as he casually ran a finger along the leg hole of my diaper. Though his checks were common, I still broke out in goosebumps on the milky skin of my thigh. Then he gently pressed his fingers against the seat of the diaper.

“Still mostly dry, and your rear is clean.”  
He said with satisfaction. He seemed to take pride in how frequently he changed me, and he was fastidious about ensuring I didn't break out in a rash.  
“I'll start your water running and then get you all situated in a sec.” He said in his reassuring tone. I laid my head back and relaxed as he stepped into the bathroom to start the water. Then went through the routine of covering the casts that were still on my left leg and right arm, and taking off the bandages that were on my nearly healed right leg and left arm. All the while he hummed a cheery tune without a care, a tune I remembered well from whenever he would tend to my scraped knee or busted nose.

Finally he untaped my diaper, exposing my soft, smooth body completely. He put his arms around me and helped me up, letting me walk the few steps to the bathroom on my good leg, supported with my arm on his broad shoulders.

A look of surprised delight crosses my face as I enter the bathroom and see that he's poured bubble bath into the tub, leaving the water's surface repleandant with mounds of white, fuzzy suds.

“A bubble bath? I haven't had one in years…”  
I say with clear amusement, a tinge of nostalgia creeping into my voice, as it has so often lately.

Daddy chuckles in reply and cheerily intones.  
“What could be better for my bubbly baby boy?”

He lowers me, slowly and carefully into the steaming water. I sigh with relief as I feel the hot water on my aching muscles, and the slight tickle of popping bubbles on my soft skin.

I closed my eyes and laid back without a care in the world as daddy gently massaged my scalp, as always careful not to get a single shampoo sud in my eyes.

He worked his way down, scrubbing hard all over my body with a loofah. It hurt a bit but felt so refreshing to have the dead skin washed away, leaving me fresh and baby soft. A slight moan escapes my lips as he runs the loofah over my sensitive nipples. I'm not sure if I want him to have noticed or not.

Though the bath had already warmed my body to the core, I felt even hotter as he turned his attention to my lower body. As always he cleaned my privates as calmly and methodically as any other body part, paying no mind even as my cock grew as he scrubbed it. I stifled a gasp and opened my mouth to speak.

“Daddy, can you help me? I need to…”   
I trail off, too embarrassed to finish the shameful sentence.

Daddy looked pleased, there was no hiding it. It clearly gave him pleasure to help me with this, but I knew he deserved more.  
“Of course, Daddy will always be here to take care of that for you.”  
He said softly in his deep, melodic voice. He began to slowly stroke the length of my shaft with his soapy fingers. He meet my gaze with a look of pure peace.

I took in a sharp breath.  
“St-stop, wait…”  
I mumbled, already feeling the waves of pleasure coursing through my body.

He immediately pulled his hand back, a look of apologetic fear on his face.  
“I'm sorry! Is something wrong? Did I...”  
He said with frantic concern before I cut him off.

“I'm fine daddy. It's ok.It's just… I want to try something new this time.”  
I said cautiously, knowing this was uncharted territory for the both of us.

His mask of concern became one of intrigue.  
“Oh, absolutely. Whatever my baby needs.”  
He said kindly, an undercurrent of curiosity in his tone.

“When you help me like this… it makes me feel bad that you're not getting anything for yourself.”   
I said with loving candour. 

“Your happiness is all I need kitten, you know that.”  
He said firmly. A hint of cautious resistance in his tone and expression as he subtly, maybe subconsciously, leaned away.

“Maybe that's true.” I said, my tone becoming more desperate as I feel the heat in my face growing more intense by the moment.  
“But we're both men now… I know you have needs too.”  
I reach my arm out and softly caress the growing bulge in his baggy pajama bottoms.

My daddy gasped with pleasure as my touch sent a shiver through him. After a moment he regained his composure enough to match eyes with me and say  
“You're my son. I just don't know if it's right to let you do that for me.”  
His distress was clear. A war between desire, and the knowledge of the taboo he was committing raging inside him.

“It's because I'm your son that I want to do this for you! You've done so much for me and asked for nothing in return… Let me do this for you, please”  
I pleaded with him, tears welling in my eyes, stinging as I tried to hold myself together.

His expression softened and he leaned in, still uncertain but feeling more and more powerless to stop himself.

I leaned in and kissed his soft lips. He paused a moment as our hearts skipped a beat in tandem,  
then parted his lips. I felt his arms around me as his tongue brushed against mine. I was so happy I could die.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few moments are a giddy blur as he wrapped up the big beach towel we take on vacations and scooped me up into his arms.  
I couldn't help but giggle as he swaddled me against his firm chest and planted delicate kisses on the pert flesh of my neck.

He laid me down on the bed and padded me all over with the towel, drying me off before taking the plastic off my casts and tossing the towel aside.  
I was left totally vulnerable, sprawled out before him helplessly, and yet I couldn't have been more comfortable.

He stripped off his shirt and bottoms in an instant, laying himself bare before me in the soft light of the old ceiling fan above my bed.

He was magnificent to me, his every feature could have been cast out of marble. He loomed over me with such grace and poise that I was awestruck.  
I had always loved my father with all my heart, but how had I never realized what a beautiful being he truly was?

And most beautiful of all was his manhood. His magnificent cock standing up proudly with its slight upward tilt. I wanted to know it intimately, to worship every inch of it. The plump pink head, the bulging veins running along the shaft, the immaculately groomed bush above it, and the mahogany brown sack, cradling his heavy balls below.

My mouth watered as I just gazed upon it. Five seconds passed, ten, fifteen.

Finally Daddy broke the silence.  
“Are you happy, son?”  
He asked kindly.

I let my body answer him as I practically lunged forward to suck him off. My pink lips wrapping around his rock hard shaft like they were made just to please him 

“Oh! Good boy! That's daddy's good little kitten…”  
Daddy moaned as his face contorted with ecstasy.  
I felt his firm hand and long, graceful fingers running through my hair as he petted me.

His enthusiastic praise delighted me and I felt emboldened. I took his cock deeper into my mouth, bouncing up and down as I slid his full length across my tongue.

The taste was incredible. While I was fresh from the tub, Daddy had not showered since that morning.  
His meat was rich with a salty flavor that I found delicious. I slobbered over his fat cock like an animal as I ran my tongue around every inch, wanting to savour it all.  
And the taste only became more sublime when his thick cockhead began to dribble thin, hot precum.  
It was an indescribable flavor, sweet yet bitter and completely delicious. His cum tasted like my own but better, like aged wine compared to one that has not yet had the time to develop its unique taste.

I bobbed my head up and down on his hard rod until I felt him tensing up, his body preparing to shoot his load. As much as I wanted it, now was much too soon, we both had so much more pleasure to give.

I gave his rod one last lick, then raised off of it and lowered my attention to his lovely, low hanging sack. I popped one of his massive, bull-like balls into my mouth and suckled on it curiously. I wasn't sure if this would bring him much pleasure, but I got my answer as I heard my Daddy moan in a low throaty voice and felt him drip more precum onto my face.

I took the other ball into my mouth and massaged them with my tongue, teasingly. Running my long tongue over each inch of the heavy things.

The best part of being pressed so deep against him was that it gave me the opportunity to take in daddy's smell. His natural musk that was as familiar to me as my own, yet still intoxicating. And today it was mingled with the rich smell of his cinnamony body wash, and the lingering scent of smoke and cherrywood from having grilled our dinner.  
Not to mention the ever so slight whiff of his ass. Even the smell of his sweat and shit was enticing to me.

I gave his balls each some individual attention before raising up and meeting him at eye level. I must have looked like the perfect little slut, with a blissful expression on my face and a bit of saliva and cum hanging from the corner of my mouth. Daddy looked at me with fatherly pride, mixed with animalistic lust. He said “You are the most incredible baby boy I could have been blessed with” in his kindest, almost somber tone before he  
pulled me in for a kiss and we tasted each other again. This time with his own cum mingling between out mouths. Now he was bolder and sent his tongue deep into my throat. I let him explore to his heart's content, savoring every moment I felt the heat of his body inside me.

As he pulled away and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I leaned in and rested my head against his chest, trying to catch my breath.  
I knew, with certainty now, what I wanted, what I had to have.

“d-Daddy?...”  
I managed to gasp out.

“Yes, kitten?”  
Daddy replied simply as he brushed his fingers over my sinewy back muscles.

“I want you inside me.”  
I said, my face warming and going beet red.

“You mean…”  
He asked curiously as one of his hands lowered to rest gently against my meaty cheeks.

I nodded and softly, desperately whispered to him  
“I need you to breed me, Daddy. Please!”

I felt his posture change, relax, like his whole body was smiling. Without a word he lowered me down onto my back, as always careful of my injuries.

“Have you, ya know… done this before?”  
Daddy asked me curiously. His tone seemed to imply he didn't mind either way, but just wanted to know if I was experienced.

“N-no, I haven't bottomed”  
I said blushing a rosy pink. In the casual hook ups of my past I had always been the more dominant one,expected to top, but with my daddy the dynamic was completely reversed.  
“I mean I wanted to but… Well I'm glad my first time is with you.”  
I continued with a cheery expression coming over my face. I had shared so many firsts with my father, why not one more.

My daddy bore an easy smile and softly placed a hand over my heart as he stared lovingly into my eyes.  
“I'm glad I could be your first too,my love. Just try to relax now, and tell daddy if it starts to hurt.”  
He said with his fatherly, encouraging tone as he retrieved a bottle of lube from my bedside table. I was momentarily embarrassed that he knew about my lube, before I remembered that there was really nothing to be ashamed of anymore.

Daddy lifted my legs up, just as he did when he changed me, and slide a firm pillow under my tailbone. I felt wonderfully vulnerable laid out there for him, my backside propped up to expose my tight hole to the open air. I spread my legs to give him a better view as he oiled up his hands and pressed a finger to my rim.

I whimpered softly as his first digit entered me, sliding in easily as he confidently pressed forward.  
After the momentary discomfort of being penetrated, the pressure of it started to feel rather nice and my mouth opened in a frankly dumb looking smile.

Daddy worked a second finger in, and soon after a third, each drawing the slightest gasp from my lips.  
The fingers probed and prodded around, preparing my virginal hole to be bred by the man I love most.  
Eventually he slid all three fingers in and out in slow, steady motions until he heard me moan and saw my cock twitch as he found my prostate. The wonderful button that can turn even masculine men whom you would never suspect into drooling cock sluts.  
“How's that feel,little guy? You like it?”  
My daddy asked, though by his tone I could sense he knew the answer.

“I love it! It feels just right somehow”  
I said with no trepidation, my heart on my sleeve.  
“I think I'm ready for your… your co-”  
Despite the situation I couldn't seem to say the dirty word, even as the word “cock” was all I could think of. It seemed wrong in someway to use such a term with him. So I call it what I always did as a boy.  
“I'm ready for your wee wee”  
I managed to say softly, blushing as I do so and nervously popping my thumb in my mouth.  
I don't know what's come over me as I seem to unconsciously regress just before such an adult act, but my father seemed charmed by it, to my relief.

The man before me chuckles and pulls his broad fingers from my passage as he leans over me, his burly frame blocking out the light of the ceiling fan, to lay one last kiss on my cheek before we make love.

Daddy carefully brought his plump cockhead to my eager hole, which was slick with fragrant oil.  
He finally glided in with one deft motion, his face telling a story of incredible need and passion as he did so.

I softly cried out as he first pierced me, his cock feeling massive compared to his fingers. Daddy gentle shushed me in response and whispered "it's ok, little guy. It always hurts a bit the first time…"  
I looked up at his with a gentle smile as he slowly worked his way in and I felt the initial spike of pain subside to a dull ache, which was overshadowed almost completely by the intense feelings of warmth and pleasure I was consumed with. He paused then, for a long moment as he had his hard rod deep inside my ass like it was a perfect sheath.   
I felt like I was doing what I had been born to do, like a vast emptiness had been filled for both of us.  
Daddy just whispered a soft, simple "I love you" before he began to truly fuck me.

He pumped in and out of me with a barely restrained animal intensity as my body was sent shaking with rolling waves of pleasure, which started from my prostate and seemed to spread through my entire being. As I felt his strong hands tightly but gently gripping my shoulders as he pushed into me again and again, I felt connected to this man, my wonderful father, more spiritually than ever before. I knew he would do anything for me, and I wanted to do everything I could for him.

His strokes grew slower, sliding in and out in a steady, sedate rhythm. I could feel how hot his body was and how close he was to climax as I felt my passage and hole growing slick with his leaking precum. Every thrust was at once divine and agonizing as the anticipation started to overwhelm me. I heard the man catching his breath, preparing for the big finish, and after he seemed to be ready I practically begged "please… daddy... fill me up"

Daddy looked at me with intense lust and nodded, before returning to his initial manic rhythm.  
I lasted only moments into the onslaught before my own cock shot it's creamy wad all over my daddy's chest and belly. He didn't even slow his pace as he reached down to scoop a glob of up with his finger and fed it to me, while I was still in the throws of my climax. The pleasure didn't stop as he kept hammering my prostate as I shot spurt after spurt of increasingly thin cum.

Finally Daddy's stamina was exhausted as he gave into his need and reached his final, explosive orgasm. His cock filled my tight passage with seemingly endless pumps of hot seed. The same seed that had made me now filling me, in an almost poetic way.

I was left a panting and babbling mess in the aftermath. I could only lay there and look up hazily as Daddy finished, then rose up beside me and kissed my cheek, whispering "I'm so proud of you Jonah, my big boy. Now let's get you in a fresh diaper, huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long for Daddy to have me securely diapered up, and I spent the whole time just watching him, smiling at how at ease and comfy he seemed. Daddy didn't bother to clean out his seed from inside me, instead letting it trickle out into my rear padding. I didn't complain. It was strangely exciting to be bred bareback, and I wanted to experience the feeling a bit longer anyway.

Once I was tended to, Daddy cuddled up beside me and held me close in his arms. I could feel the warmth radiating off of his naked body, and smell his almost animalistic post sexual musk, and it put me totally at ease. We just held each other like that for a long time, until I broke the silence by awkwardly asking "So, Daddy… What do we do now? Now that we've done… that."

Daddy seemed to think for a lengthy pause, then he looked at me with his deep, kind eyes and said  
"Well,first of all. You're my son, Jonah. You're my baby boy,and I'm you daddy, and I love you more than anything in this world. Nothing will ever change that."  
His hand laid softly on my shoulder, then ran down my bicep in a petting motion.  
"And now, we have to decide if we're going to be something else too. We can be lovers, or we can just… call this a one time thing and be done with it. It's up to you, son."  
He continued thoughtfully. Though he laid the onus on me to decide what we were to each other, I could hear in his voice that the idea of leaving this amazing experience we had just shared behind was the last thing he wanted.  
I considered all this for a while. Of course I was conflicted. There are few things more taboo than a sexual relationship between father and son after all, but what I had with him just didn't feel wrong. It was something I wanted. Something I had wanted without truly realizing it for a long time.  
"Tonight was amazing, Daddy. I want to feel that way again, with you." I smiled and gave my answer with confidence, to which he grinned in obvious relief and embraced me closer.  
"That's great, sweetheart. I feel just the same way. And don't worry, I know a boy your age needs to sow his oats, so I don't expect you to be with me exclusively. Do whatever you want with other boys, and just know that I'll always be here for you when you need me."  
He explained candidly. I must admit I was surprised at the ease with which he gave me permission to basically become a slut, but he had always been a free spirit in that way, never judging how others lived their lives.

We embraced again in a tight bond, having forged our relationship into something strange and new, yet so rich with love of every kind.  
"There is one more thing we need to talk about…"  
I said gingerly.  
"Anything, kitten." Daddy replied softly as he mindlessly ran his fingers through my soft, wavy hair.  
"Since you've been taking care of me… you've almost been treating me like a baby again. Is that something you enjoy?"  
I asked boldly,trying to sound as curious and non-judgmental as I can.  
I felt his body tense just a bit, before he replied.  
"I have enjoyed taking care of you. Enjoyed it immensely, actually. You're just so cute in your little diapers…"  
He ran a hand down and brushed against my cushy rear.  
"And well, you've enjoyed it too, haven't you? All the extra love and care?" He asked.  
I thought about it and couldn't deny it. When daddy infantilized me it didn't feel uncomfortable or embarrassing. It somehow felt just right.  
"I-I've loved it"  
I admitted in a stammer.  
"There are a lot of people like you out there. They're called adult babies, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Would you like to try being a baby for me again? Maybe just for a day?"  
The idea was sudden, but I couldn't deny my excitement.  
"Sure! I would love to try it. If you really want to."  
I said happily as I held close against my daddy, feeling his naked chest against mine.  
"Perfect. Then starting tomorrow morning. You're officially my little baby, Jonah."  
Daddy said eagerly as he rose to turn off the light.   
"Now let's get some sleep."  
He said before he kissed me on the cheek and we held each other in the darkness, only minutes later we were both sound asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different but I hope y'all will bear with me. I promise we will get back to the juicy stuff in due time.

I dreamt vividly that night after I gave my virginity to my daddy. Though, in truth, it felt more like a memory than a dream.   
In this dream, it was the summer of 2003; I had just turned 3 and was walking around on the boardwalk with my daddy. The air was hot and muggy as we strolled without a care, my fair hair shining incandescently in the seaside sunshine.

I'm sure I didn't notice then. But my Daddy was attracting looks from practically every girl on the boardwalk, and a fair few of the boys. And why not? He was a bit of a gym rat in those days, and he didn't hesitate to show off his body in a tight white tank top and neon green bicycle shorts. Not to mention he had a glorious mane of sandy blond hair, and it's a proven fact that having a cute kid around is a total chick magnet.

Some girls that were too young for my dad even then came by to flirt with him, under the pretence of complimenting my adorable chubby cheeks.  
One of them boldly asked if she could have his number, but Daddy simply lifted up his hand, allowing his wedding band to glint in the sun, and gave them a cheeky "Sorry, Ladies.".

In this recollection I could tell there was a deep sadness behind his coy expression, the grief of losing my mother still weighing heavily on him. He wore his ring for years after she passed away, and to this day I believe he considers her his one true love.

The girls sheepishly departed as my daddy smiled down at me and brought me along with him until we arrived at an old fashioned ice cream shop. I beamed with excitement as the cool air of the shop flowed through the doorway and we crossed the boundary between blistering heat and blissful chill.

Daddy greeted the old man behind the counter with a friendly smile, I'm too shy to do the same. Before this dream I hadn't thought about Chuck the ice cream man for years, but as soon as I saw him in the dream I remembered everything, from the smell of his aftershave to the throaty rasp of his voice. He was an elderly but high spirited man with horn rimmed glasses and a salt and pepper afro. He reminded me of simpler times when all I knew was safety and comfort.

"The usual for me, Chuck." Daddy said casually, then, turning to me, asked "What about you, Kitten? What flavor do you want?".

I looked up at the big menu board behind the counter, but with my small stature and my budding, but limited skill of reading, I couldn't make out all the flavors.  
"Can't see em'!" I said with mild frustration, having been forced to admit I wasn't quite a big enough boy to order on my own yet.  
"Oh, no worries, bud" My daddy said as he lifted me up and let me look over the many, many flavors Chuck offered. My innocent eyes scanned each line with wonder, only barely able to sound out the words in my head. "What's a pi-stack-o?" I asked my father curiously, leading him to chuckle. "Pistachio. It's a nut." He explained.  
"A nut?" I replied incredulously.  
"Yeah a nut, and it makes the ice cream all green. You want to try it?" Daddy said.  
I screwed up my face in disgust, associating green with yucky vegetables and Nickelodeon slime.  
"Nuh uh. I want stwabewwy. It's pink!" I said with excitement. My little gay heart always did have a fondness for pink.

"Coming right up." Chuck said with a smile as he scooped up two cones, one strawberry for me and a vanilla for daddy.

I took my frozen treat with gusto as it was passed from Chuck to Daddy, from Daddy to me. I licked it eagerly, my childish delight plain on my face as daddy hoisted me up onto one of the barstools.  
Everything was perfect then as I sat with daddy and we each enjoyed our tasty cones, and each others companionship. 

With innocent curiosity I asked "How come you always get boring, old vanilla?"  
Daddy looked at me a moment, formulating a response in that English professor head of his and said "It's not boring, it's subtle. Grown ups like subtle. And anyway…" His face suddenly grew slightly morose as he hesitated to continue. "Vanilla was your mother's favorite".  
He offered a weak, sad smile in my direction as we sat in silence for a long moment, both of our ice creams dripping down onto the floor.   
I didn't know then why the mood had changed only that it had. 

Suddenly a lawnmower started running loudly in Chuck's shop and- wait, that's not right.  
I awoke in my bed, and It took me a few long moments to realize that a.) I was 18 and not 3. b) That was a dream, and c.) The lawn mower wasn't running in my dream, but in our neighbors', the Balakrishnans' yard.

I gathered my thoughts for a few minutes, feeling a strange sense of loss as the idyllic scene of my dreaming faded from my consciousness, and the waking world took over. I remembered that I had fallen asleep in my father, my lover's arms, but he was gone now. My curiosity as to his whereabouts was short lived however, as I smelled breakfast cooking in the other room. I started to rise to join him, then caught myself. Starting today I was his baby again. And babies waited for their daddies to come get them.

As I waited, I noticed I had wet in my sleep, but my soggy padding was still pleasantly warm and there was no risk of leaking yet, so I decided not to bother calling for daddy.

A few minutes later, the door creaked open slowly. My eyes stung for a brief instant as they light from the hallway hit them, but they quickly adjusted and focused on my father's kind face, which was as carefree as I had ever seen.

"Good morning, my precious baby. You ready for your num nums?" He asked in a cheery tone.  
I nodded eagerly, knowing a strange yet delightful experience was just beginning


	8. Chapter 8

I laid there expectantly, waiting for daddy to pick me up and put me in my wheelchair. To my suprise, he instead hoisted me up like an infant and carried me all the way to the kitchen.

My daddy had been hitting the gym more regularly since this summer started, but even I was impressed by this casual display of strength. He seemed to me a modern Hercules in that moment, taking a young lover in his arms with ease.

I laid my head against his firm pecs, instantly feeling safe while ensconced in his taut muscles.  
When we arrived in the kitchen, Daddy set me down in a chair that had never before been in our kitchen. It was a high chair but sized for an adult, with a beautiful polished wood tray.

"Daddy, where'd this chair come from?" I asked curiously. Daddy shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head in a gesture of slight reticence. "Well… I have to admit. I'd been planning to regress you for a while, now. I had plenty of time to get everything a baby needs."  
He said, before laying a hand gently on my shoulder, the other hand locking the tray in its down position, then gently brushing his fingers across the rich, dark mahogany.   
"Do you like it?" He asked in a fragile but hopeful tone."

"I-I love it, daddy. I feel so small" I admitted in a fittingly small voice.  
I wasn't all that surprised to hear he had been planning this. After all, he did take to diapering me quite quickly. And he had a paci ready for me as early as the day we arrived home. I think I was already irrevocably regressed as soon as that rubber nipple slipped past my lips, if not earlier. 

In truth I was flattered to hear he had gotten special stuff for me, it made me feel special, and wanted. The smile on my face was warm and genuine as Daddy looked at me with a serene expression and began to feed me chocolate chip waffles with syrup and whipped cream. He cut each piece up carefully, giving me tiny bites that were more suited for a toddler's mouth than mine.  
"You like your nums, sweetie?" Daddy asked me as he brought another bite to my mouth. Once I had swallowed the sweet morsel, I replied "It's delicious, even if all this sugar is going to ruin my figure."

At that daddy chuckled and scooped a bit of whipped cream on the tip of his finger, then delicately booped my nose with it.   
"Babies don't worry about that, you silly!"  
He playfully admonished.  
"And besides, little guys like you are supposed to have chubby tummies!"   
He continued as he reached out and tickled my belly, eliciting a giddy giggle from my lips, and also, to my suprise, a spurt of pee from my little wee wee.   
Daddy must have heard the slight hiss when I wet, as he smiled and said "Sounds like somebody's getting good use out of their didees!"  
I blushed slightly and sheepishly admitted I had wet, to his clear delight.

By then I was nearly finished with my waffle, and as I downed the last bite I suddenly felt parched.   
"Thorsty, dada" I said, my speech growing unconsciously infantile. In that moment, a more pure and innocent side of myself took over, and I reached out and put my hand on my daddy's breast, feeling the slightest give under the pressure of my fingers as I groped his meaty pec.

Daddy grinned warmly and placed his much larger hand over mind, delicately stroking his fingers down mine and across my knuckles.   
"I can't feed you from their, kitten, but I'll make you a nice warm baba, okay?" He said with the slightest wilt in his voice, "I'll feed it to you just like always"   
I nodded happily at him, sensing that his spirit was being nurtured by the act of nurturing. It felt wrong to use words somehow, and few came to mind in the warm haze of my little mind, so I just watched happily as the man I loved prepared a warm bottle of pure, creamy milk for me.

He passed the bottle to me and I clutched it close with both hands, feeling the warmth of the milk with my fingertips. Daddy gathered me up in his arms and brought me to the big, cozy blue couch in our living room. I sat in his lap, my soggy diaper tush resting on his pajama clad crotch. My head rested in the crook of his taut shoulder as he brought the rosy, red nipple of the bottle to my lips. I parted them gently and allowed the teat to rest on the tip of my tongue for a moment, before taking my first hesitant suck. 

The delicious, nourishing milk coated my mouth as I began to suckle faster and faster. The fatty whole milk tasted somehow sweeter from the baby bottle, and I needed more. Daddy cooed delicately as he supported my weight and held the bottle steady. We locked eyes and he whispered   
"hey sweetie, you don't have to drink so fast… but it's ok, I know kittens love milk"

I felt strangely at ease as he talked down to me in his confident tone. It felt safe,ordered,proper, right.  
His words and affection gave me a strange feeling, if I had been in an adult mindset I would have recognized as arousal. Not just the physical manifestations, but a deeper longing, a deeper need for love.

I leaned in even closer to my daddy, my smooth skin rubbing against his more rigid muscular body as I drained the bottle completely.  
When I was finished daddy fawned over me in his softest tone, saying "Good job, little man! You drank it all up!"

I blushed despite myself and he casually lifted me up, manhandling me such that my head was over his shoulder.  
"Now, just relax. You need to make burpies or you'll have an upset tummy."   
Daddy said, not giving me time to process his words before he lightly slapped at my back with his meaty hand. A burp escaped my mouth in a hot burst of sickly sweet smelling gas, then another.  
Daddy kept on patting my back until I had made a cacophony of stinky releases. Once I seemed to be spent, Daddy stayed his hand, but suddenly another blast escaped me, from the other end.

The first fart was booming, and distinctly wet. I and my daddy could both tell it was more than just gas passing.  
"Ut oh, looks like baby's got to make stinky. Will you make a big mess in you diaper for Dada, Jonah?"  
I was taken aback by the suddenness of it all. My body was telling me that I had little time to decide if I was doing this. Daddy had seen me mess once in the hospital, and had changed me the few times I had an accident at home. But messing myself as he held me, my diaper in full view, was a big step farther.  
I felt myself turning red all over as my blood pumped up to my face and straight down to my wee wee simultaneously. I could only squeak out a "y-yes daddy" in response we I put my hands on daddy's shoulders and lifted my rear up a bit. The pressure was growing stronger now. I was well past the point of no return as I felt my bowels churning. Desperately begging me for release as hot waste pressed against my tightly clenched hole.  
"It's okay, kitten. Just let go and fill your diaper for me."  
Daddy said encouragingly, making me feel that it was truly alright.  
I start to push just the slightest bit, and suddenly a ton of soft, stinky poop snaked its way into my diaper's seat.   
My diaper drooped and sagged so that the mess filled bottom rested on my daddy's growing bulge.  
He placed his hand softly on my lower back,massaging me to gently coax out a few more puffs of gas, and with it the last few bits of poo.  
I strained and felt my diaper growing fuller, heavier.  
It felt freeing, and comforting, and safe.  
More pee flowed freely, even through my erection and saturated the diaper further.  
I felt immense heat all over, from rushing blood and my other fluids. My face was hot, my rear, my cock. It was pleasurable but almost impossible to bear.  
My gaze was pointed down in shame, until I suddenly felt daddy's hand under my chin, lifting my head up to face him.  
His face was as bright and happy as I had ever seen.  
Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed me passionately, not like a father but like a lover.  
I closed my eyes and just felt his body against mine, his tongue inside me, his heat. I smelled his masculine musk mixed with my infantile dirty diaper smell, and strangely I liked it.   
We kissed for a long time, how long I can't say, and as we did I felt his hard bulge rubbing teasingly against my messy padded backside.   
Daddy finally pulled away from me slowly, our mixed saliva dripping down from each of our lips.  
"Need a change, my love?"  
Daddy asked serenely.  
My lip was quivering but my words were failing me, I nodded simply.  
His hand moved to rest on the protruding spot in the front of my diaper. He caressed the shiny plastic gently and said  
"And do you want an… extra special change, baby?"  
Again I can only summon a whimper and nod in response.  
Daddy smiled sweetly  
"Then let's go get you taken care of."


End file.
